


pink is the flavor, solve the riddle

by mortarsmayfall



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (as well as fucks him the ol fashioned way), Eating out, Face-Sitting, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Trans Character, and foggy eats him out, i'm trash and so can you, in which matt is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Trans dude Matt.</p>
<p>Foggy eats him out.</p>
<p>+10 for vaginal sex as well, with Matt being super into it. Like, SUPER into it.<br/>+1000 for multiple orgasms and/or Matt being ... vocal.<br/>+100000 for banter and joking from both of them during sex. C'mon, they're goofballs.</p>
<p>Go wild, meme."</p>
<p>In which Matt is trans and Foggy rocks his world. </p>
<p>(quick warning: words for vagina are used in this fic and i know that's not some people's jam for trans fic so consider yourself sufficiently warned!!! thank you!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink is the flavor, solve the riddle

"You know," Matt says, toes curling as Foggy sucked a particularly sensitive spot on his inner thigh, "this would be going better if you were, you know, _doing something_."

Foggy quits biting Matt's thigh and shoots him a Look, even though he knows Matt can't see it. "I just narrowed my eyes at you. Foreplay, Murdock, it's a thing, _read about it_."

"I thought eating me out was the foreplay?"

"Mmyeah, thought about it," Foggy replies. "Decided it'd be more fun to make you come with just my mouth."

Matt has to suppress a sputter. His face goes a shade pinker than it already is. It's _adorable_. Foggy grins wickedly. 

"Well, I, uh, I don't have any complaints about that."

"Of course you don't, counselor."

Foggy nips at the skin where Matt's inner thigh joins his pelvis, and Matt yelps. His grip on Foggy's hair tightens. "I swear, if you don't make something _happen_ within the next thirty seconds I _will_ crush your head between my thighs. And it will be unpleasant."

"Delayed gratification, my friend," Foggy teases, and Matt groans, hooking his knee over Foggy's shoulder, hips rising urgently. 

"Please."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, so needy."

Foggy does not waste any time at all: Matt feels the flat of Foggy's tongue lave across his pussy, slow and deliberate, and a full body _shudder_ passes through Matt, his hips snapping up for more. Suddenly Foggy bragging to him about being an expert at eating out was not such a wild fantasy. He clearly knew what he was doing. 

"Gimme a signal, buddy," Foggy murmurs, his nose pressed dangerously close to Matt's clit. "Green, yellow, or red?"

" _Fuck_ , green, Foggy, I'm definitely green, now will you please get back to it." Matt doesn't know what on God's green earth he's done to deserve this. He already feels unbearably wet, the sheets against his back barely noticeable under the electric thrum that's crawled under his skin. 

Foggy licks him again and Matt positively _jumps_ , and, shit, he's already come. Foggy pins one of Matt's legs down with one hand and rides it out, tasting him. 

"You're fucking _delicious_ , Matty."

Matt can barely form a choked "Thanks."

But Foggy doesn't draw away and Matt's still unbearably wet, still able to take more, and Foggy _knows_ , can just tell Foggy's got some shit-eating grin on right now and Matt can barely contain a whimper as Foggy spreads his lips and catches the last drops on his tongue. 

"Here, let's make this easier on both of us. Get up."

Matt obliges, albeit with shaky knees and bones that feel more like jelly than anything remotely solid. Foggy rolls onto his back and beckons Matt closer, onto his face. 

Before Matt really can register what's happening, Foggy's got his hands on either of Matt's thighs and is sucking Matt's clit like his life depends on it. A moan tears itself from Matt's throat and he almost flops down full force on Foggy by accident but props himself up at the last second, can do nothing but hold on for the ride as Foggy buries his face deeper in his cunt. Jesus fucking _christ_. Foggy eats pussy like it's his last fucking meal and no fucking _wonder_ Marci liked him in bed so much, Foggy's a damn _demon_ when it comes to sex. 

Matt just wishes he'd asked for this in college, because he was _clearly_ missing out. 

Through the haze of arousal and the heady aroma of sex, Matt just barely registers the noise he recognizes as Foggy working himself off as he fucks Matt with his mouth, and Matt reaches for Foggy's cock, slaps his hand away. "Let me," he gasps, and Foggy hums his approval, moves his hands to grip at Matt's ass. 

Matt can already feel himself cresting toward another orgasm and he warns Foggy with a somewhat alarmed noise as he jerked him off. Foggy currently had his tongue _inside_ of Matt and was relentlessly working him that way with the occasional suck on his clit and God, Matt's entire body right now was electricity and the way Foggy was moaning stimulated him in all the right ways and he was pushing back on Foggy, desperate to get more and more purchase on his tongue until--

_ah_.

Matt rode out another series of orgasms, clenching around Foggy's tongue again and again until his knees were definitely going to give out but Foggy was not giving up, ate him out relentlessly and swallowed all of Matt's come until Matt had to push himself off with a sob, utterly wrung out. "Jesus, Foggy."

They lay down for a while like that, Matt's hands all over Foggy's face, kissing languidly. Foggy was unbearably hard, trapped in between the two of them, and each breath came with a little whine, but Matt waited, waited until he was wet again and rolled on top of Foggy, grinning. 

"Change of plans, Fog," Matt informed him, a mischievious edge to his voice. "I think I wanna ride you."

Foggy didn't say anything, just nodded dumbfoundedly -- then informed him he was nodding. 

The lube took little to no time at all. Matt was already fairly wet, slick and god,, he could smell himself and so could Foggy, who absently slid a middle finger into Matt as he was prepping until the latter was panting and sucked it. "God, I could taste you all day, Matty."

Lube was administered and a condom was on, applied with Matt's help, and he was sinking down onto Foggy's cock with a low " _Oh, my God_ ," and he could hear Foggy swallow hard and Jesus, their bodies fit together so well, Foggy filling him up so good and tight and _warm_ , fuck was he warm, Matt blanked out on what was happening for a moment before remembering that oh, yeah, he was sitting on Foggy Nelson's cock. 

"Nn. Foggy. You're huge." Which may have been an overstatement but Matt gave an experimental roll of his hips and knew neither of them would last very long anyway, and _oh god_ Foggy was rubbing at his clit and Matt rode him hard, sobbing out praise, begging for more, for Foggy to fuck him harder and oh, he came again, pulsing around Foggy as the latter continued rubbing him mercilessly and Foggy wasn't far behind, coming with a sigh. Matt rode both of their orgasms out till he was oversensitive and spent, pulled himself off awkwardly and flopped onto the bed beside Foggy, who peeled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. 

They lay together like that for a while, wedged together in a boneless, post-orgasmic embrace. Matt could practically _feel_ Foggy glowing. 

"I told you I was the master at eating out."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get too proud of yourself, Nelson."

"Promise I won't, Murdock."

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK I PROMISE I'M NOT WRITING ALL OF THIS IN ONE NIGHT i might be a bit of a maniac when it comes to writing at bad moments but not that much. anyway this is a fill i did for a friend bc trans fic is beautiful and wonderful and we need more of it!!!! so here we are. (ps the title is from beyonce's "blow" but if we're being totally honest here the alternate option for the title was an fka twigs lyric so i spared y'all)
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
